vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Fred Haprèle
|-|The Mime = |-|Fred Haprèle = Summary Fred Haprèle is an assistant educator at Collège Françoise Dupont, a pantomime performer, and Mylène's father. When Fred is deceived by a fellow performer, Chris, into missing his performance, he is infected with an akuma by Hawk Moth and becomes the Mime, a pantomime supervillain. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | At least 8-A Name: Fred Haprèle (Civilian), Mime (Akumatized Villain) Origin: Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir Gender: Male Age: Unknown. Possibly in his 30's Classification: Human, Father of Mylene, Mime performer, Akumatized Villain Powers and Abilities: |-|Fred= Superhuman Physical Characteristics |-|Mime=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Able to fire invisible blasts, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Immortality (Type 6), Invisible Object Creation, Invisible Weapon Creation (Capable of creating multiple weapons such as swords, arrows and bazookas), Barrier Creation, Weapon Mastery, Vehicular Mastery, Explosion Manipulation, Technological Manipulation (Able to create invisible vehicles), Thread Manipulation (Can create invisible ropes); Duplication, Paralysis Inducement, Power Bestowal, Possession, Corruption and Mind Manipulation (If his Akuma isn’t purified after being defeated, it would start to multiply into many more Akumas and infect different persons, turning them into Mimes that would remain immobile until Fred gets Re-Akumatized) Attack Potency: Wall level (Comparable to Adrien) | At least Multi-City Block level (Fought Ladybug and Cat Noir a year after they fought Stoneheart. Sliced down the Eiffel Tower and shortly after held it up) Speed: Unknown | Supersonic+ (Blitzed Théo from several meters away) with Massively Hypersonic+ Combat and reaction speed (Sliced multiple billboards to pieces before they could start to fall apart. Able to keep up with Season 1 Ladybug, who could react to lightning) Lifting Strength: Regular Human | Class M (Held up the Eiffel Tower) Striking Strength: Wall Class | At least Multi-City Block Class Durability: Wall level (Comparable to Marinette, who took a door busting kick unharmed) | At least Multi-City Block level (Can trade blows with Ladybug and Cat Noir). Akuma reproduction makes him somewhat hard to put down Stamina: Unknown | Superhuman Range: Standard melee range | Standard melee range, up to hundreds of meters with weapons (Pantomimed a sword long enough to slice the Eiffel Tower at a distance. Can pantomime arrows) Standard Equipment: Akumatized Photo inside his hat. With Pantonmimicry, he can act out and create anything Intelligence: Above average Weaknesses: Is only capable of using one Pantomime at a time (meaning if he created a cell around his enemies but later makes a car, the imaginary cell "disappears"). If the Mime talks while Pantomiming something, that thing will disappear (As seen by Ladybug when she played as The Mime in "Gamer 2.0"). If the photo inside of his hat is destroyed, he will lose his powers. If his Akuma is purified after being defeated he won’t be able to duplicate. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Pantonmimicry:' The Mime is able to pantomime anything, and instead of it being imaginary, it works like a real, solid, but invisible object. He can create a sword, a bazooka, a car, or any other object. He can also mimic strength, being able to hold up the Eiffel Tower. However, the Mime can only do one pantomime at a time. If he starts a new one, the old one will cease to exist. Keys: Fred | Mime Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Humans Category:Parents Category:Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir Category:Nickelodeon Category:Good Characters Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Performers Category:Energy Projection Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Immortals Category:Invisibility Users Category:Creation Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Sword Users Category:Bow Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Technology Users Category:Thread Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Possession Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Mind Users Category:Villains Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8